kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroshitsuji Sound Complete Black Box
Kuroshitsuji Sound Complete Black Box (黒執事サウンドコンプリートBLACK BOX Kuroshitsuji Saundokonpurito BLACK BOX) is a three-disc set containing the score from the first season of the Kuroshitsuji anime, composed by Taku Iwasaki.Taku Iwasaki on Anime News Network. It includes a variety of music genres including opera, jazz, Gregorian chants, Indian motifs, and string pieces. Statistics *'Release date': August 26, 2009 *'Publisher Product Code': SVWC-7646YesAsia.com *'Language': Japanese *'Number of discs': Three Track list Disc One # Nigram Clavem (1:32) # Prologue (0:07) # Tea and Scones for the Young Master (坊ちゃんに紅茶とスコーンを Bō Channi Kōcha To Sukōn Wo) (2:46) # Die Hasen! (The Hares) (2:29) # La Gardenia (3:25) # A Butler Worthy of the Name (執事たるもの Shitsuji Tarumono) (2:34) # Underworld Order (裏社会の秩序 Ura Shakai No Chitsujo) (3:01) # The Butler (3:26) # Coffin Man (3:02) # The Dark Crow Smiles (5:24) # Ciel (2:17) # Faint Smile (3:25) # Jazzin’ (2:33) # Di'a'vertiment (2:43) # Home Again (3:32) # The English Darkness (英国の闇, Eikoku No Yami) (2:47) # Precious and Forever Lost... (二度と戻らない大切な… Nido To Modora Nai Taisetsu Na...) (2:57) # Checkmate (王手を, Oute Wo) (2:44) # Wie Schön! (How Nice!) (2:44) # A Memory of Madame Red - 1: Red Lady (マダム レッドの思い出に～1レディ レッド Madamu Reddo No Oimode Ni ~ 1 Redei Reddo) (2:40) # A Memory of Madame Red - 2: Licorice-Colored (マダム レッドの思い出に～2リコリスの色 Madamu Reddo No Omoide Ni ~ 2 Rikorisu No Shoku) (1:58) # A Diabolic Waltz (3:12) # Intermission：Sebastian Michaelis Version () Disc Two # Intermission： Ciel Phantomhive Version # Si Deus Me Relinquit # Doll House (人形の館, Ningyou No Kan) # Lizzie (リジー, Rijī) # The Stranger from India # Jyo Agya (ジョーアーギャー, Jō Aagyā) # One Who Serves "God" ("神"に仕えし者, "Kami" Ni Tsukae Shi Mono) # Rudra # The Right Hand of God # Small Wild Flower # Ich Bin Der Welt Abhanden Gekommen (I am Lost to the World) # Never More # The Queen's Proud Dog (誇り高き女王の狗, Hokori Takaki Joō No Ku) # The Dark Crow Smiles remix # Call thy name, "Stella Mystica" # A Gleam in the Distance Disc Three Songs four and five on disc three are Sebastian Michaelis's character songs, as sung by seiyū Daisuke Ono.Kuroshitsuji TV Web Site (in Japanese) # Monochrome Kiss by SID # I'm Alive! by Becca # Lacrimosa by Kalafina # Even if Your Voice Fades, Let the Song of Covenant Reach Your Heart (貴方の声が色褪せようとも、盟約の歌がその胸に届きますように, Anata No Koe Ga Iroase Yōtomo, Meiyaku No Uta Gasono Mune Ni Todoki Masuyouni) - Sebastian Michaelis (Daisuke Ono) # Moon Rain (月の雨, Tsuki No Ame (Tsuki No Ame) - Sebastian Michaelis (Daisuke Ono) Trivia *The song "Never More" could be related to Edgar Allan Poe's poem "The Raven" where the raven says the word, "Nevermore." The raven seems to be a demon and the author's soul will rise from its shadow "nevermore." Documents Included There are also a few artworks included, which feature Ciel and Sebastian by Minako Shiba and an artwork of Ciel and Sebastian at a masked party by Yana Toboso. There are some pages with lyrics of some of the vocal songs. The lyric pages have the original lyric and the translated version. References Navigation Category:Soundtracks